Great Fusion! The Power of Friendship
|airdate=(Ja:) July 13, 2011 (En:) July 5, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis Christopher and attack the other members of the Fusion Fighters United Army. believes him to be brainwashed, but Christopher rejects the notion. With the image of his father's disappointment in his ears, Christopher declares they will determine the stronger between the two of them, once and for all. Mikey agrees to handle it after prompting from his allies, with facing off against . The digivolved Digimon fight to a draw that leaves them both injured. Christopher responds by reloading more Digimon, but stands against him. Deckerdramon asks Mikey to stand down and instead let him try to connect with Christopher. He tries to have Christopher see how 's words poisoned him and his strong heart. Christopher disagrees, discarding his emotions in favor of an iron control that would see the kneel before him. He sees Deckerdramon's actions as a betrayal, much like everyone else has betrayed him, and has his Digimon attack him, to the horror of the United Army and his other Digimon. Mikey is unable to turn his back on Deckerdramon and demands answers. Christopher rejects Mikey's friendship, saying that friends only result in betrayal. Nene intervenes, recalling Christopher's own words about using strength to overcome sadness but nonetheless supporting Mikey's position that friends can help share that burden. Deckerdramon decides to reveal Christopher's past with a wealthy father who had high expectations for his son, future chairman of the Aonuma Corporation, and a kind mother who comforted him. When his father fell ill however, his company was taken from his family, with his father pleading on his dying breath for Christopher to be stronger than him. Christopher took the opportunity after being drawn into the Digital World to become as strong as his father wanted him to be. Mikey finally understands Christopher but still remains angry with his choices, saying that he was not the Christopher that his father wanted him to be. Gravimon interrupts with a massive attack, forcing the United Army to take cover beneath Deckerdramon. As the attack crushes them, Shoutmon forces Christopher to realize that the strength he needs is in his army and their loyalty. Christopher has a vision of his father revealing the meaning of his father's words: to look beyond his fear and obtain a heart full of love. He now understands the strength in friendship, just as Gravimon's attack becomes too much for Deckerdramon. Deckerdramon dies, proud of his General's growth. As attack, Christopher stands as one with Mikey and Nene, using Great Fusion to form . Shoutmon X7 easily wipes out Gravimon's army, leaving the Dark General to stand alone. Featured characters (19) |c5= *' ' (14) *' ' (21) *' ' (21) |c6= *' ' (21) *' ' (21) |c7= *' ' (21) |c8= *' ' (21) |c10= *' ' (1) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (11) * (12) *' ' (13) * (15) *' ' (20) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) }} Quotes Deckerdramon: "You have many good friends. The strong bond you have with them will give birth to a new DigiXros." Taiki: "A new DigiXros?" Deckerdramon: "Yes. I can see it. The form of a powerful warrior with a deep love. Kiriha...my General...thank you." :—'Deckerdramon' prophesies Shoutmon X7 with his dying breath...Gravimon probably should have picked a less popular character to kill. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. *When Christopher attacks the United Army, Shoutmon's first remark is that he was brainwashed, as happened in "Disaster in the Dust Zone!". |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Starke Liebe! Der letzte Schrei von Deckerdramon!